User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome to my talk page. You can ask and discuss anything with me here. Just be polite and sign your messages with --~~~~. Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ __TOC__ ---- Please leave your messages bellow. ---- To the Warren Born hi! i want to know your opinion cause i don't want to fight with Twerdette. Do we consider To the Warren Born as part of the season 9 or not? thanks!Chloefan03 20:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course. It's a bonus story that contributes to the story arc of the comics. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, so can you explain it to Twerdette cause my english is really not great and i don't find the rights words to explain it correctly.Chloefan03 20:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : :hi i love your page so cool plz put who is your fav. kid in charmed i just want to know ps on my page plz : Check Can you please check your email. It is about the background looks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 14:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop How much did it cost you to get Photoshop? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'll e-mail you about that :p --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 16:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok Glenn :), when? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Email You said you were going to email me about Photoshop? Another thing. I changed the color of the woodmark. I made it look more Charmed :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Prue Rewrite I need your opinion. In my sandbox Can you tell me if there's too many photos from the Powers and Abilities section down? I thought the photos helped the article flow better, but when I look at it now it looks kind of to much, what do you think? --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What are you going to do with the other sisters pages and infoboxes?Im talking about Phoebe,Paige and Prue.Are you gonna fix them as you did with Pipers?Graet job by the way. 14:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Username I love your new username. Perry from Charmed? Peverell from HP? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Email Hello :), I still have not revieved the email about how much it cost you to get photoshop. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Right! E-mail is on its way ;-) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 21:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 21:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) The Heir Up Their Do you have the scans to this comic? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 14:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Hey do you have Scans to other Comic's as-well? Or just that one? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Found out that my email address hadn't been activated yet, that's been taken care of now, you can click on the Email tab of my signature. Alternatively, use isellironoxide@hotmail.com Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to Check Did the "Wiki" really block Khan and Zac?-- That would mean if someone asks a question they will have to come to us?-- :It's a 1 week block, until next Thursday, yes. : :Thank you Dyego for commenting on Sarah Manley's page about that.-- : :You're welcome, I had to do something, HM just can't fool out everyone, his revenge is gettin' out of control : :I agree.-- : :HalliwellManor has now complained about your comment Dyego here. If I don't know better I think he has set his sights on every single one of us. He is trying to cast all of us as over-emotional psychopaths and it is working >:( Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 03:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::He's an immature little brat and a hypocrite. And I know he'll read this, whatever, I could care less. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 10:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You know, I don't care, I have gone through worst things than that comment, "What don't kills me, makes me stronger" and if that phrase is truth, I should be invincible hahaha. Anyway, what I mean is, let him write whatever he wants, I know I'm not guilty for anything, I'm just trying to help to give peace to this wiki, it really deserves it. The Heir Up There Plot Sure thing. I wrote the plot as a way of saying thanks for the comic scans :) Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing War Leaving the fact that phoebe can kill people with other people emotions and just adding it to the note section, isn't going to happen. So I like I said I don't want to get in on edit war, so I'll be taking it further.--Superlana 14:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC)